


Tickle Wars

by Evil_Panda_Roar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda_Roar/pseuds/Evil_Panda_Roar
Summary: Dipper loses at a tickle war and loses to his anxiety. While Bill has fun tormenting Dipper Pines as always.





	Tickle Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just now noticing a whole bunch of one shots I haven't put on here separately (I may have posted this one with another work, maybe not, I planned to) so I'm putting out a bunch of one shots and I hope you're able to enjoy them!

“Hey Pine Tree.” Dipper heard Bill behind him whisper. Before he could acknowledge the man standing behind him, he felt hands grab his sides and gently squeeze. On instinct Dipper jumped, and slapped away the hands. 

“Bill! Don’t do that.” Dipper said trying to hold back a smile. In all honesty he was quite ticklish there, and he hoped Bill hadn’t figured that out. 

“So you are ticklish.” He said with a devious smirk. How did he know? Mind reading, right. He can do that. Quickly Bill reached for Dipper’s sides again and started tickling him. Dipper kept slapping, kicking, and laughing while trying to get away from the evil Bill. He was able to get a lucky slap in, hitting Bill right in the eye, and took the chance to run for it. He didn’t have much time before Bill would get over the slap. All of the laughing seemed to have energized Dipper because he almost made it back to the Shack. Key word being almost. 

For about a minute Dipper was free, but who could really run from Bill? He’s a multidimensional being that can appear anywhere he wants. In a flash Bill was in front of Dipper. The boy tried to turn around, but he was too slow, and Bill easily pinned him to the ground. Bill grabbed his sides again and mercilessly tickled Dipper until he was on the ground gasping for air in between laughs. 

“B-Bill, stop!” Dipper begged. Finally, Bill stopped and let Dipper calm down.

“Your human reactions are quite funny. I don’t really know how that is supposed to protect you, but it’s entertaining. Where else are you ticklish?” Bill asked as he softly ran his fingers against Dipper’s neck. 

“Don’t!” Dipper turned away from the touch. Trying his hardest to cover his neck. “What is this all about anyways?” He mumbled into the ground he was pinned to. 

“Like I said, watching your reactions are too funny. Useless bodily functions and all that.”

“What do you mean useless?” 

“Don’t you know the reason for being ticklish? I would think I nerd like you would know.” 

“I’m not a nerd!” 

“Nerd.” Bill repeated with the sole purpose of annoying Dipper. “Meatsacks are ticklish in weak spots; you’re basically trying to protect yourself. Though you do a bad job at it.” 

“I was able to get away from you.” Dipper reminded him.

“Not for long.” Bill added. “But that was just luck anyways.” Bill finally let go of Dipper. 

“Yeah right. I could beat you easily.” Dipper huffed. He was way too tired for anything at the moment, so he just laid there next to Bill.

“I doubt it Pine Tree.” Bill said and leaned over Dipper; looking down at him with a mischievous look. His arms holding his face only a foot away from Dipper’s. 

“W-what are you doing?” Dipper asked nervously. Bill closed the distance between them. His lips pressed against Dipper’s for only a second. Bill pulled away too quickly, and Dipper was too nervous to kiss Bill back. ‘Damn anxiety, I can’t win anything.’ Dipper thought as they spent the rest of the evening laying next to each other; chatting about random topics every once in awhile. Never bringing up the kiss they both enjoyed.


End file.
